In Liebe, deine Schwester
Kurzgeschichte über Stromflügel und Sonnengeist. Im empfehle dabei das Lied Lost in Paradise von Evanescence zu hören bzw. Rest Calm von Nightwish. ---- „Dieser Kampf ist unausweichlich.“ rief Ahornstern. „Der SeeClan hat unsere Geduld lang genug getestet. Es wird Zeit dass wir ihnen zeigen, dass der TraumClan keine Gesetzeswidrigkeiten duldet!“ Ihr Fauchen hallte im Wald; die Krieger des TraumClans jubelten zustimmend, sie riefen Ahornsterns Namen. „Flatterblatt, Sturmböe, Südgewitter, Himmelherz, und Lärchensturm führen den ersten Trupp an. Die zweite Patrouille, bestehend aus Libellenflügel, Gespensterlicht und Sonnengeist wird anschließend dazustoßen. Südgewitter, Sturmböe, Lärchensturm und Sonnengeist, ich möchte dass ihr eure Schüler ebenso mitnehmt. Zeigt ihnen, wie ehrenvolle Krieger kämpfen.“ Sonnengeists Gedanken waren für das Gejubel ihres Clans taub – sie sah Ahornstern entsetzt an. Du kannst mir das nicht antun! wollte sie rufen, und Ahornstern bemerkte ihren Blick. Sie sprang vom Felsen herab und ging langsam zu ihr „Du musst mir beweisen, dass du bereit bist für deinen Clan zu kämpfen.“ murmelte sie kalt, und führte dann die erste Gruppe aus dem Lager. „Mein erster Kampf! Oh, Sonnengeist, ich bin so aufgeregt! Denkst du, ich werde es schaffen?“ Samtpfote sprang aufgeregt um Sonnengeist herum, welche einfach nur blank in die Leere starrte. „Sonnengeist? Was ist los?“ fragte die Schülerin besorgt. „Meine Schwester“ flüsterte Sonnengeist heiser. Samtpfote warf ihr einen sympatischen Blick zu „Vielleicht ist sie gar nicht im Lager.“ miaute die junge Kätzin mit dem cremefarbenen Fell. „Und wenn doch?“ Sonnengeists bernsteinfarbene Augen waren geweitet vor Angst. Samtpfote öffnete ihren Mund, doch brachte kein Wort heraus. „Sonnengeist! Beeil dich!“ knurrte Sturmböe. Sonnengeist hob sich langsam auf ihre Pfoten, und folgte dem Rest des Clans, ihre Gedanken zerfraßen ihren Kopf. Wenn ich gegen sie kämpfen muss, dachte Sonnengeist verzweifelt Oh SternenClan, wieso tust du mir das an?. Sturmböe bemerkte ihre Abwesenheit „Du musst dich jetzt konzentrieren. Du bist eine gute Kriegerin.“ knurrte er. „Aber meine Schwester -“ „Deine Schwester ist unsere Feindin. Und deine auch. Sie hasst dich, schon seit Ewigkeiten. Du hälst an etwas fest, was nicht existiert. Du würdest doch wohl deinen Clan nicht für eine Katze verraten, die es nicht interessiert ob du lebst oder stirbst, nicht wahr?“ Doch der zweite Anführer wartete auf keine Antwort, sondern führte die Patrouille wieder an. Sonnengeist sah ihm nach. Er hat Recht, dachte sie bestürzt. Stromflügel hasst mich. Sie würde sich nicht diese Gedanken machen, wenn sie in meiner Haut steckte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie mich sogar töten wenn sie könnte. Sie versuchte ihre Verzweiflung in Wut umzuwandeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Das ist mein Clan, dachte Sonnengeist schließlich, entschlossen. Der TraumClan ist mein Zuhause. Sie geben mir Liebe und Unterkunft. Ich muss loyal sein. Ich muss meine Treue zeigen.. Dann blickte sie auf Samtpfote. Ich muss ein gutes Vorbild sein. Für den Clan.. Sonnengeist atmete tief durch. Sie war bereit, dass ultimative Opfer für ihren Clan zu bringen: Gegen ihre eigene Familie zu kämpfen. Als die Gruppe von Sturmböe das Lager betrat, war der Kampf bereits im vollen Gange. Sonnengeist war überrascht, wie viele Krieger der SeeClan hatte; als Moosstern noch Anführerin des TraumClans war, musste Sonnengeist nie in Schlachten gegen den TraumClan ziehen, denn die alte Kätzin zeigte Verständnis für Sonnengeists Situation. Ahornstern hingegen fixierte ihre Augen auf Sonnengeist, und nickte ihr vielsagend zu, als diese das Lager betrat. Ich werde ihr beweisen, dass ich es verdiene, Kriegerin zu sein! Entschlossen warf sich Sonnengeist in den Kampf. Ihre Fähigkeiten als Kriegerin waren immernoch hervorragend. Sie kämpfte gemeinsam mit Samtpfote gegen Autumnfall, welche fast zwei Köpfe größer als sie war. Die weiß-schwarze Kätzin knurrte wütend und verbiss sich in Sonnengeists Bein, doch Sonnengeist warf die Kätzin geschickt ab und drückte sie gegen den Boden und bearbeitete sie mit ihren Krallen. Doch Autumnfall war stärker als Sonnengeist; sie riss sich los und die Wucht ihres schweren Körpers warf die grauegelbe Kätzin zu Boden. Sie ist stärker. Also muss ich schlauer sein. Mit einem Mal stürzte sich Sonnengeist erneut auf Autumnfall, drückte sie diesmal aber nicht zu Boden, sondern riss ihr mit ihren langen Vorderläufen die Hinterbeine weg, sodass die Kätzin zu Fall kam. Samtpfote stürzte sich auf sie, und zerkratze ihr dass Ohr, welches sofort zu bluten begann. Sie schrie vor Schmerz, doch wagte es nicht zu fliehen. Natürlich nicht. Sie würde für den SeeClan sterben. Autumnfall fixierte nun Samtpfote. Gerade eben wollte Sonnengeist ihre nächste Attacke planen, als sie ein schildpattfarbenes Fell aufblitzen sah. Stromflügel fauchte Sturmböe bedrohlich an, ihre Krallen ausgefahren, so viel Rage hatte sie noch nie in den Augen ihrer Schwester gesehen. Aber dann erkannte sie auch pure Verzweiflung in Stormflügels blauen Augen. Entsetzt bemerkte Sonnengeist, weshalb: Hinter der schildpattfarbenen Kätzin kauerten zwei kleine Junge, kaum älter als 3 Tage, und eines sah haargenau so aus wie Stromflügel. Sie hat Junge!, dachte Sonnengeist verzweifelt. Doch Sturmböe machte keine Anstalten, seinen Angriff abzubrechen. Er würde keine Junge töten! Oder.. Sonnengeist dachte an den Zweiten Anführer – wie ein Tiger knurrte und fauchte er, bekämpfte Sonnengeists Schwester ohne Rücksicht. Sie würde nichts für dich tun, hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf Sie hat dich noch nie leiden können. Sonnengeist wusste, dass er recht hatte. Und doch sah Sonnengeist, wie Stromflügels Jungen bitterlich weinten, das Fell von Stormflügel färbte sich immer röter. Loyalität, dachte Sonnengeist. Treue. Die Schreie ihrer Nichte und ihres Neffen wurden lauter, Stromflügels Keuchen war mittlerweile so stark, dass Sonnengeist es immer deutlicher hörte. Sie bemerkte Ahornsterns Blick auf ihr. Als Sonnengeist sihc zu ihr drehte, traf sie die Erkenntnis wie in Blitz. „Loyalität“ rief sie zu ihrer Anführerin „Loyalität zu meiner Schwester! Treue zu meiner Familie!“ sie sah die beiden Jungen an. Ein plötzliches Gefühl von Liebe und Zuneigung durchdrang sie. Das ist meine Familie. Meine Verwandtschaft!, und als sie sah wie Sturmböe weiter vordrang, zögerte sie keine Sekunde mehr. Sie warf sich auf ihren eigenen Zweiten Anführer, zog ihn von dem Fleck weg, in den er ihre Schwester und ihre Familie gedrängt hatte. Ihre Krallen bohrten sich in die Haut des Katers; er fauchte schmerzerfüllt. „Sonnengeist!“ knurrte er, und versuchte sie abzuschütteln. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen!“ Er rammte sich selbst gegen einen Stein, und Sonnengeist spürte Schmerzen an ihrem Hinterkopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so blauäugig bist. Niemals würde sie das für dich tun! Du stellst dich gegen deinen Clan, gegen alle Werte, die eine Clankatze ausmachen!“ fauchte er. Sonnengeist keuchte „Ich... ich weiß, wofür ich kämpfe.“ sie schnaufte. „Ich kämpfe für meine Familie. Clan hin und her. Du wirst ihr und meiner Verwandtschaft kein Haar krümmen.“ Sie sprang Sturmböe erneut an. Die folgenden Sekunden vergingen so schnell – der Kampf der Beiden entwickelte sich schneller, als Sonnengeist dachte. Sturmböe wehrte sich aggressiv, obwohl Sonnengeist mit all ihrer Kraft kämpfte. Sie hatte ihm vollständig die Ohren zerfetzt, sein Fell war überzogen mit Blut. Doch Sturmböe war kräftiger; mit einem schnellen Hieb schlitzte er Sonnengeist den Bauch auf. Dann stand die Zeit plötzlich still. Sonnengeist stieß einen Schrei aus, und ging zu Boden. Sie zitterte; alle Glieder schmerzten. Das Kampfgeschrei hatte geendet, als Stormflügel ein verzweifeltes „Sonnengeist!“ ausstieß. Sie hatte ihre Jungen in Sicherheit gebracht und stürmte zu ihrer Schwester. „Sonnengeist“ flüsterte sie nun, ihre Augen voll von Trauer. Sonnengeist wollte antworten, doch ihre Schmerzen waren zu groß -stattdessen sah sie Stromflügel in ihre blauen Augen. „Bitte, geh nicht“ flehte sie. „Es tut mir alles so leid.“ Sie begann zu zittern. „Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen. Ich... ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert! Ich wollte dich kennenlernen, ich hätte stärker sein sollen.“ Stromflügels Stimme versagte plötzlich. Sonnengeist schnurrte, die Worte ihrer Schwester gaben ihr plötzlich das Gefühl von Leichtigkeit. Sie hasst mich nicht, dachte Sonnengeist. „Es ist in Ordnung“ stieß sie leise hervor. „Ich liebe dich, Stromflügel.“ Dann schloss Sonnengeist ihre Augen. „Nein! Sonnengeist, bitte! Ich will dir noch so viel sagen! Bitte, geh nicht!“ Das Ultimative Opfer, für ihre geliebte Schwester. Was Sonnengeist vor sich sah, war helles Licht, die vertraute Stimme ihrer Mutter, und ihr den Weg nach Hause leiten würde. Komm, mein Kind. Deine Zeit ist gekommen, hörte sie die Stimme von Irrlichtschweif. Komm nach Hause, flüsterte sie. Zufriedenheit erfüllte Sonnengeists sterbendes Herz. Sie spürte, wie sich Stromflügel gegen ihren schwachen Körper drückte, wimmernd und zitternd. „Bitte, bitte vergib mir. Ich brauche dich! Ich habe dich immer gebraucht!“ Sonnengeist war zu schwach um zu antworten, stattdessen schloss sie ihre Augen, und ließ die Stimme ihrer Mutter ihr den Weg leiten. ''~Within there's everys little memory resting calm in me resting in a dream, smiling back at me the faces of the past keep calling me to come back home Rest calm, and remember me.~ '' Nach wenigen Sekunden leuchtete der Körper von Sonnengeist hell auf. Stromflügel starrte verzweifelt, als die Seele ihrer Schwester ihren Körper verließ. Mit einem Mal stand ihre Schwester überzogen von Sternen und Licht, vor ihr, ihre junge Frische zurück, ihre freudigen Augen, ihr warmes Lächeln. Neben ihr stand eine kleine Kätzin, welche Stromflügel glücklich ansah „Funkenjunges“ flüsterte Stromflügel traurig. Sonnengeist legte ihren Schweif liebevoll um Funkenjunges „Sie sieht mir so ähnlich. Aber sie hat deine Augen“ sagte sie in einer warmen, geisterhaften Stimme. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf Stromflügel „Ich danke dir, Stromflügel. Für alles. Ich weiß, wir hatten schwere Zeiten, aber so muss es sein. Ich bin froh dass, … dass ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hasst, bevor ich zum SternenClan gehe.“ Sie sah Funkenjunges erneut an. Die kleine Kätzin miaute „Du brauchst dir nun keine Sorgen mehr um mich machen. Sonnengeist ist jetzt da!“ Stromflügels Herz zerbrach in tausend Stücke, doch sie nickte voller Liebe „Ja, meine Kleine. Und kein Herz ist so rein wie das von Sonnengeist. Ich liebe euch. Beide.“ Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten Kategorie:By Starforce StarClan Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten